


A Demons Mark

by Emiliana11



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance, demon mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliana11/pseuds/Emiliana11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Why have you never shown me your eyes?“<br/>Alec had never really seen Magnus cat-like eyes. So Magnus made Alec agree to a bet that he would show him his eyes if he could figure out what his other demon mark is. Although he never wanted Alec to know in fear he would turn away from him, Magnus was sure Alec would never find out. But what happens when de does?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my very first fanfiction in English (which is not my mother’s tongue so please be patient with me). I apologize for the mistakes that I made but I hope you will like my story.

„Why have you never shown me your eyes?“

Magnus turned towards the voice that flowed through the silence in his loft. He was working on a not really complicated but complex spell that was needed by the institute for strengthening the protection wards of the said house, with Alexander lounging on his couch, reading one of his books while waiting for him to finish. 

He was surprised to see the young Shadowhunter when he appeared on his doorstep, pretty late this evening with the request for a spell. And even without asking for payment, Magnus started to work. He told Alec it would take a while, but he was welcome to wait and wander through the lost, take a drink read a book, whatever he wanted. When he literally told the Boy “whatever you want” he did not miss the gleam in his blue eyes. Or the way said eyes went from looking into his eyes down to his mouth. He still saw the hesitation in them, and after the whole deal with Camille, he did not want to push his luck or Alec at all. He promised himself he would be patient, straightforward but patient. 

At first Alec was just standing in the living area watching Magnus while he was collecting the items he would need for the spell. When the high warlock started to mix strange things together in the pot, Alec stated to wander in the loft for a bit. Taking in the furniture, the paintings on the wall, the view from right outside the window. He never had time to do any of this things when he visited Magnus in his loft, always too busy with hiding his feelings, with concentrating how to breath normally, being careful to not let his eyes linger to long on the man in front of him, and most of all burring the need that was rising inside of him every time he was close to the warlock. 

Eventually the Shadowhunter decided that he would take a look at the books Magnus owned, he took one which title sounded somewhat interesting and sat down on the couch to read it. He did not want to distract Magnus and this way he wouldn’t. 

It had been a comfortable silence, knowing that Alexander was near him, calm and relaxed. He could concentrate better with Alex by his side, creating the potion was easier. Magnus thought that Alec would be quite until he finished his work, so the sudden question startled him a bit. He turned towards Alec, his eyebrows rose in confusion. “What do you mean? You have seen my eyes countless times. Although I understand if you cannot get enough of gazing into them.” A cocky smile played around his lips while saying that. And on the spot the Shadowhunter was blushing, and stuttering. “No, I … that is not .. what I mean is …. your eyes. I know that they are your demon mark.” Upon hearing this the look in Magnus eyes became careful, calculating. “And how, my dear do you know that if you have never actually seen my eyes?” 

He saw Alec swallowing before he averted his eyes a bit. “We uhm … we have, some kind of Database?” It almost sounded apologizing. And to be honest, Magnus was not even surprised about this new piece of information. Of cause this Nephilim had a damn Database about Warlocks and their demon mark. But he wondered, his eyes some Nephilim knew about, his other demon mark however was another question. What if Alec knows about it too? It didn’t appear that he does but how would he react if he ever found out. Would he be grosses out by it? Would he like it? Would he care at all?

It had been centuries since the last time he told someone about his other demon mark and it did not end well for him. Alec made him feel things he long thought forgotten. Should he tell him? Taking a leap of faith Magnus turns his body completely to properly look at Alec. Resting his hands on the edge of the table he smiled at the Shadowhunter. “And what does your database say about my demon mark?” 

Alec was giving him a strange look, as if he was discussing in his head if he should tell Magnus or not. After a moment of silence, he spoke. “That your demon marks are your eyes. That they look like those of a cat.”

A pleased smile spread on the warlocks lips. “Is that all?” Dump folded, Alec nodded. And Magnus could do nothing to stop the laugh that escapes his lips. “They are not the only mark I have you know.” At this, Alecs eyebrows shot up high. “You have another mark?” Magnus only nodded once. “One that you do not have in your precious database. And I like to keep it that way. A warlock’s mark is kind of, personal. Granted a lot of them are so obvious that everyone can see them, but normally we like to keep this information a secret form others if we can.” It happened so fast that Magnus nearly missed it, the brief look of hurt in Alexander’s eyes that came in a flash and was gone the same instant. And in this moment, Magnus made a decision. “How about I make you a deal. If you can figure out what my other warlock mark is, then I will show you my eyes, whenever you want to. But I will not tell you what it is. You have to find out on your own. And you are not allowed to ask other people about it.” 

“And if I can’t?” That was the point, right now. He wouldn’t Magnus was sure of it, 95%. But he wanted to see Alec try. He wanted his attention on him, and him alone. Magnus knew he was selfish. But after living for so long it was nearly inevitably. But if he was honest with himself, he part of him wanted Alec to find out, so he would not have to hide anything from him. And if he wouldn’t be able to figure it out, Magnus would tell him. Not now, not in the following weeks, maybe month. But he would tell Alexander. He would, because he trusted him, because he loved him.

“Then you won’t. Simple as that.“ Magnus smiled. It was also a challenge, and he knew that his little Nephilim would not back away from it. He was not disappointed.

“Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things never go the way you plan them. Especially not when you are a warlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thank you for all your kind words. I am beyond happy that you like this story. Here is the second part. Enjoy.

The last days, or had it been weeks already, had been torture. Since his deal with Magnus Alec could not hold himself back from staring at Magnus nearly none-stop. He was watching him whenever the warlock was in sight. And even when he was not near, Alec could barely think of other things than about finding out what Magnus other warlock mark could be. The worst was that he knew that Magnus knew that Alec was watching him, staring at him. Every time he was caught staring, and Magnus stared right back with an intensity that made his blood boil and his heart beat faster.  
And every time their eyes found each other Alec could see both adoration and concern in those beautiful dark eyes. 

Alec had wondered since he first laid eyes on this man what his eyes would look like if he dropped the glamour. He knew that the mark that identified Magnus Bane as a warlock were his eyes. It was known that they looked like those of a cat. And by the angel Alec wanted to see those eyes. He felt himself drowning in those dark brown eyes every time he was looking into them. He could barely imagine what it would feel like if he was looking into cat like eyes. The thought alone made things to his body that made Alec itchy and breathless. So Alec was determined to figure out what Magnus other warlock mark could be. And not just because he wanted to see Magnus’s true eyes, he wanted to know everything about this person. He did not want Magnus to hide himself or a part of him from Alec, like he himself could not hide anything from Magnus. He was like an open book for Magnus to read, he was sure of it. 

But as days went by, and after days weeks Alec got frustrated. For the love of the angel he had absolutely no clue what Magnus other demon mark could be. He was so close to losing hope and just giving up on finding out about the other mark. It also was not helping that the two did not had the chance to spend some time together privately. And the more time went by, the more Alec felt himself longing for the warlock. He wanted to be close to him, breath in his exotic scent that sent his head spinning, to touch and feel his bronze colored skin against his own. And more than anything he wanted these sinful lips on his again. 

Alec’s skin was buzzing with tension, which unfortunately did not get unnoticed by his siblings. After three weeks, 2 days, 11 hours and approximately 26 minutes since the deal (no Alec was not counting, and even if he did no one needed to know) he was ready to snap. And so was Izzy. It had been a busy day. There was a demon activity near Brooklyn. Some Mundanes were attacked in a night club. Those demons were not hard to kill, but they were annoying as hell. When the job was finished, Izzy took Alec to the side. “Look big bro, I know you do not want to hear it, but by the angel go and see Magnus! You are insufferable. You are so full of unresolved tension, and I will not talk about what kind of unresolved tension, but you are driving us nuts! Jace and I will go back to the institute and report what happened. You go and spend some time with you boyfriend.” She was wriggling her eyebrows when she said the word “boyfriend” making Alec blush on the spot. When Alec opened his mouth to speak, it was Jace who beat him to it. “Oh don’t even start Alec. Izzy is right and you know it. Go and spent time with Magnus and hopefully you will not be so wind up when you got rid of all this …. tension … that Izzy mentioned.” Jace was wriggling his hand through the air while he spoke, trying to emphasize his point. “We will be fine. And if we need you, we will call.” His parabatei ensured. And with one final push from his beloved sister, Alec turned and began walking towards Magnus loft. He heard thunder growling in the distance. 

When Alec arrived at Magnus loft he entered like he always did. He did not need to ring or knock. He had figured this out some time ago that he was able to just enter the loft. He asked Magnus once if it wasn’t too risky to let people just wander inside his home. But Magnus had just smiled at him. “Alexander, do you really thing I would just let anyone come into my loft unannounced? Of cause people have to ring and ask for my permission to enter. It just happens that some people are always allowed to enter without asking for my permission every time. But to put your mind at ease, if I really don’t want anyone to enter without my permission, then they won’t.” The knowing smirk that played around the corners of Magnus lips were proof enough that Alec was one of those people that could enter whenever they wanted to. 

When the young Shadowhunter entered the living area he called for the high warlock. “Magnus? Are you home?” No reply. Alec searched through the loft, the kitchen, the bathroom even the bedroom, which made a suspicious feeling bloom in his stomach that he would ignore right now. But no Magnus. So he was not home. Alec sight disappointed. He really wanted to see Magnus, spend time with him. Alec was quarreled with himself. He should leave. He did not want to invade Magnus home ore privacy without his permission. Or he could wait here on the couch for his return. Grab a book while doing so. Just like he did all those weeks ago when they made the deal about finding out about Magnus second warlock mark. Worrying his lip between his teeth, Alec considered his options. 

After one last look around the apartment, he made a beeline to the bookshelf and picked himself a book, deciding to crash on the couch in bright sight so Magnus would see him when he came home.

Magnus mood had gone from bad to downright worse. He should have stayed in bed today. First de awoke with a light headache, then he got a call from an annoying customer that demanded his attention right now – stupid vampire but the payment made it tolerable to get out of his loft on this chilly day. The spell he wanted was not a strong one but this, what was his name? Mark, Mike, Spike? He could not remember, and he did not even care about it right now. It took hours until this child of the night was satisfied with the outcome of the irresistible-spell. Please what did he need it for anyway? Vampires had the ability to make humans pudding in their handy without a spell. But he did not want to know. He was paid for it and it would not cause a disaster, he made sure of it. He did not want the negative attention from the Nephilim or the Institute on him, now more than ever since he wanted a relationship with the current head of the New Yorker Institute. And he still was not completely sure where they stood. It was also not helping that he had not seen his Alexander for weeks now. Weeks! And God he missed him. Terribly. He wanted to see him, talk to him, have him right next to him so he could breathe in his alluring scent that made Magnus heart beat faster and his knees go weak. 

The high warlock of Brooklyn was just a few blocks away from home where a hot shower and a drink awaited him, when there was a loud crash above him and the sky opened up within two seconds to pour rain down on him. “Oh come on!” He shouted frustrated at the sky and took off in a sprint to get home as soon as possible. Could this day get any worse?

When Magnus arrives his doorstep he was drenched from head to toe, his hair was plastered on his head and his clothes clung to his body like a second skin. Thank Lilith for magical waterproofed make-up. THAT would really have been the last straw for the day. 

He hated water, and he hated it even more when it was clutching his clothes to his skin. The warlock prepared to make a beeline to his bathroom to take a long hot relaxing shower when he entered the loft, cursing loudly while doing so and trying to take his totally drenched jacked of his torso.

“By Lilith sake can anything not go wrong today?” Alec heard a half-shout from the door which caused him to startle and he nearly dropped the book he was holding. His head snapped up and his eyes found the source of the voice immediately. But when they did, he really let the book drop to the floor, his heart steed up almost painfully, his palms began to sweat and his mouth went dry. He swallowed hard.

Before him was Magnus, drenched from head to toe, his styled hair a mess. He had just taken off his jacket which gave Alec a perfect view of his chest. His clothes stuck on his body like a second skin, leaving not much for his imagination. The bright blue silk blouse hugged his chest like a lover and his skintight black trousers seem to be even tighter now that they were drenched with water. Alec knew that Magnus has a, despite he was no warrior, lean body with defined muscles. But seeing this man in front of him like this, made Alec’s head spin and most of his blood went from his head straight south. 

The sound of something dropping to the floor made Magnus pause in his step and looking straight up. And if he was not already glued to the spot, half prepared to call upon his magic to defend himself from whatever threat awaited him, he would be now. Before him, on his couch, in his loft, sat Alexander Lightwood, source of his sleepless nights, cause of his daydreams, staring at him with eyes as wide as the moon. 

Magnus body relaxes immediately when he realized he was not in any danger, but a second later tension spread through his body and he found it was a little bit harder to breathe. He had wished for Alexander so much, and now that he was right in front of him Magnus could not move. 

“Alexander.”

It was a breath, a sigh, a sound filled with so much longing. And Alec broke. 

Without hesitation Alec stood from the couch and with six long steps he was right in front of Magnus. Magnus had opened his mouth as is to speak the moment that Alec crashed into him. Alec’s hands cups Magnus neck, his body colliding with his and his lips descending on Magnus’s. 

The moment Alec’s soft lips touched Magnus he could not suppress the moan that broke free. It had been too long, too long without smelling his Alexander, without touching him, without kissing him. Alec kissed him with a passion and with a need to strong and deep that Magnus could feel his legs giving out under him. He slung his arms around Alec’s hips to steady himself as he returned the kiss with as much hunger and devotion. When he felt the slight touch of a tongue on his upper lip, hesitant but still there, Magnus legs gave out and he sagged into Alec’s arms, clutching at his body desperately to keep himself from falling. He gasped and Alec did not waste the opportunity and flicked his tongue inside Magnus hot mouth. How could this child, this Nephilim child undo him, a over 400 years old powerful warlock like that? 

The moan that escapes his Angels sweet mouth at the first touch of their tongues sliding against each other was heavenly. He felt hot, liquid fire running through his veins, sending all his senses on overdrive. 

He felt Alec’s arms came down around his hips to steady him while he took a few steps back and pushing Magnus against the nearest wall he could find. The high warlock let out a muffed sound as his back collided with the not so soft surface. But he could care less when Alec was on the other side of his body, pushing against his and keeping it upright against the wall while never breaking the kiss. 

Alec could feel the moistness from Magnus shirt and pants sipping into his own clothes. A chill run down his back at the cold but was replaced with a shudder caused from the feel of Magnus lean body against his own hard one. 

In the far back of his mind Magnus knew they should take a step back otherwise this would get way out of hand rather quickly. He wanted Alexander, by Lilith he wanted him so much. But he swore to himself to be patient with the young Shadowhunter. He knew that he was Alec’s first in everything. He did not want to rush him ore make him feel uncomfortable. They had time. Not that this mattered at the moment. 

When the need for air became noticeable Magnus prepared himself to tell Alexander to slow down a bit, but he made this calculation without the Shadowhunters in his arms. In exact the moment when Magnus opened his lips to speak, Alexander’s leg moved between Magnus’s, pushing between them and upwards, pressing against his hard groin. 

Magnus eyes snapped open and he took the much needed air in through a loud half-moan half-gasp that sounded a little bit like Alec’s name. 

His hands took hold of Alec’s shoulders, his nails digging inside the clothes flesh as he moaned shamelessly. It could be his imagination, but Magnus thought that he felt Alec’s legs quiver as he tucked his nose along his neck, moaning just as loud before his tongue escaped his mouth again and the boy started to lick and suck on the place where his neck meet his shoulder. Magnus eyes closed against his will in pure bliss. His hands found their way from Alec’s shoulders over his neck and into that raven-black hair. Gosh it was like silk! 

But his hands were not the only ones that explored the other body. Alec’s hands, calloused from using his bow, glided from his hips upwards. Careful, gentle, caressing, under his wet shirt. At the first contact from skin against skin Alec moaned against Magnus throat. His fingers slid over the defined stomach muscles that he could feel contracting beneath his fingertips. Up his chest, gazing the warlocks erected nipples, earning a breathy moan from the smaller man, and down again over his stomach towards his navel. 

In the next second three things happened at once. Alec’s teeth sank down in Magnus shoulder, the intention clear to leave a mark – by the angel he wanted to see his mark on the skin of this magnificent man – while a hoarse cry escaped the high warlocks lips before his eyes snapped open wide. Unnoticed that his control had snapped, the glamour hiding his warlock marks gone. And Alec’s fingers slid over the place where Magnus navel should have been. 

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *runs away hiding*  
> That is all for now. I hope you liked this part as well, and I hope you are not disappointed with the way the story goes.  
> Until next time, tell me what you think ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's reaction to finding out Magnus demon mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the comments. This means so much to me and I hope you will like the 3rd chapter.

Magnus stiffed as if he burned himself, going completely rigid against Alec’s strong body. He closed his eyes shut immediately and tried as hard as he could to regain enough control to glamour his marks. His breath came short, frantic. He had no illusion that Alexander had not realized what he felt when his fingers touched his stomach, or what he did NOT feel to be exact. 

The way that Alec had gone still above him, breath coming in short gasps like he had been running a marathon, his hands unmoving, was not helping to keep Magnus from freaking out. 

The black haired Shadowhunter leaned back to look at the man in his arms. But Magnus would not open his eyes, could not look at him, afraid of what he would see in those hazel depths. 

If he would have, then he would have noticed the dark blush that had risen on Alec’s cheeks. His lips were red and puffy from their heavy kissing, moist with saliva. But most of all his eyes were wide open and dark with fascination, desire and love. His hand still touching the place on Magnus stomach where he could now feel the fake navel, Alexander’s voice left him rough and deep. “You have no navel.” 

And Magnus felt like crying. This was it. He had never planned on Alec finding out like this. He was sure he would never figure it out. Magnus had planned to tell him, when he was sure of Alexander’s feelings for him, when they had gone on a few dates and got to know each other. And now it was all over. 

There was a reason why he never wanted his lovers finding out about him not having a navel. He had told one of his lovers about it once, showed it to them because he had loved and trusted them. But it had been a mistake, a horrible terrible mistake that had shaped him. He never wanted to see such disgust in the eyes of someone he loved ever again.

If Magnus mind would have been clear enough to actually listen to Alec’s voice, not just the meaning of the words that left his soft lips, then he would have noticed that it sounded breathless, quiet, a bit unbelievable, but not disgusted like Magnus had feared it would. 

Keeping his eyes firmly shut and pressing his teeth together Magnus awaited the inevitable. So when he felt hands cup his cheeks gently, he flinched. The hands hesitated for a millisecond, before his face was cradled between them carefully. “Magnus, please look at me.” Alec pleaded quietly, his breath calmed down a bit. 

Magnus only shook his head. One time, two times, while those warm, big hands stayed where they were, moving with the motion of his head. 

The warlock swallows hard. His breathing coming a bit shaky. It was all he could do to hold himself upright the wall he was still leaning against, his palms pressing against it so hard that his fingers turned white. 

He could feel Alec’s breath as he spoke. “Please. Please Magnus look at me. Mags, please.”

The use of a nickname made Magnus open his eyes slowly. He never thought Alec would call him anything else than by his Name. And you don’t use a nickname on someone when you are disgusted with them, do you? So with a small hope building in his heard, Magnus moves his eyes, his human glamoured eyes, to look into Alexander’s. 

Alec had never seen the warlock so fragile, so insecure about himself. When he thought about Magnus the first words to describe him that came to mind were things like confidence, beautiful, magic. 

His thumps were caressing this soft skin, while his eyes were trained on the warlock in front of him. The corners of Alec’s mouth turned up, giving Magnus a small and happy smile. 

“Found it.” It sounded fond, happy, relieved. And Magnus did not understand. The question must have been written in his eyes, because Alec leaned in slowly and placed a soft loving kiss to Magnus open lips. A little whimper fought its way out of Magnus mouth and Alec moved back, returning to look into the eyes of the man in front of him. 

“We had a deal.” Alec kept his voice low and deep. “If I find your other mark, I could see your true eyes.” The longing came back into his eyes as they wandered between the warlock’s eyes and lips, as if the Shadowhunter could not decide where to put his attention first. 

Magnus swallowed hard, again. This feeling of hope growing in his heart.

He felt Alec’s body moving back against him, connecting them from their chests to the place where Alec still had his leg firmly between the warlocks, where Magnus could feel now that he was not the only one affected from their previous actions. 

“Please. I want to see you. Can I?” And Magnus felt his heart swell. He was given a choice. Even if they had a deal, Alexander did not demand anything from him. It was Magnus decision if he wanted to show Alec his eyes and navel-les stomach or not. 

And by god he saw so much love and longing in those hazel eyes that he knew he could never refuse this angel anything. Taking a deep breath to collect himself, Magnus closed his eyes. 

When he opened them again, he knew that cat-like irises were staring back at Alec. His reaction was instantaneous. Alec’s eyes widened with astonishment and his hips spurted forward helplessly. Making it even easier for Magnus to feel Alec’s member twitch in his pants. The reaction forced a moan from both of them when their clothed erections rubbed against each other, creating this delicious friction. 

It took Magnus a few seconds to register what that meant exactly. Alexander Gideon Lightwood was turned on by his cat-like eyes. And when Magnus felt Alexander’s hand wander under his shirt again, right to the place where his navel was missing, gliding over the smooth skin, Magnus could feel his eyes glowing. 

The next thing he knew was that Alexander’s lips came crashing back on his, hungry, demanding. And by the Angels and Lilith and all the holy above Magnus lost it. His hands came back around Alec’s neck. One hand gripping tightly while the other wound its way back into his silky locks, keeping him firmly in place. 

He kissed Alec with all the pent up frustration, love and passion that had built over the last weeks while they had been apart. His tongue found its way easily inside Alec’s mouth, searching, exploring, encouraging. 

Alec’s hands began to wander back beneath Magnus shirt, firmer this time but uncoordinated with the need to just touch and feel. 

He wanted to see him, he wanted that damn wet shirt gone from the warlocks body so he could see him, touch him properly. 

Without thinking about it, Alec gripped the endings of the blouse and ripped them apart. A sound of surprise and protest escaped Magnus as Alec tore the fabric down his arms impatiently. But it turned into a moan when he felt those big warm hands of his Shadowhunter on his naked torso again. 

Breaking the kiss Magnus gripped the seam of Alec’s grey shirt and pushed it upwards, wanting to feel Alec’s muscular chest against his. 

He could not rid Alec of his shirt without his help, but the moment Alec realized what Magnus was doing, he lifted his arms and tore the shirt from his body, throwing it somewhere behind him. 

He saw the way Magnus eyes run over his naked chest, followed by his hands. A soft moan escaping Magnus lips while Alec gasps. He remembered the last (or the first time) he saw this angel-like sharped chest. At the institute. But at that time Alec had tried to cover it. Uncomfortable with Magnus looking. And now Magnus could stare to his hearts contend. 

“God you are beautiful.” 

Despite the small smile that graced Alec’s lips, he cast his eyes down, as if to shy away from the compliment. Sensing this, Magnus placed one hand against Alec’s cheek, delighted when he pressed into the touch and even more so as Alec kissed the inside of Magnus hand lovingly. 

They meet halfway into the next kiss. This one slower, more loving and gentle then the last. 

With a heavy sight Alec took a step forward as Magnus hands pulled him against his chest, skin meeting skin. Alec’s breath hitched. By the angel it could not feel this good to have someone so close to you. He never thought it possible. 

Rational thought went out of the window and Alec only acted on instinct, on what he wanted as he broke the kiss and went down on his knees in front of the man he loved. Because he did. Angel he loved this colorful, hyperactive warlock. 

He saw Magnus eyes widen and him taking a ragged breath.

“Alexander?” He sounded somewhat ravished, like Alec felt. The cat-like eyes of the warlock staring at him with such intensity, Alec could barely stand it. His hands grasped Magnus’s waist while his eyes wend down from the warlock’s eyes to the space right in front of Alec.

Carefully as if not to scare him or to give him time to protest, Alec moved his face forward until his nose touched the smooth skin of Magnus stomach. He heard the warlocks breach hitch, but no sound of protest. He moved the tip of his nose slowly over the heated skin, feeling the muscles underneath jump and tighten. 

Magnus hands have found their way on Alec’s shoulders, just laying there, waiting what the Nephilim would do next. When he got no negative reaction Alec closed his eyes and placing an open mouth kiss on the place where the navel was missing. This got a reaction out of Magnus. The breath he was taking turned into a low moan, his hands grasping Alec’s hair, keeping him in place. 

Encouraged by this reaction Alec continued kissing the soft skin, his tongue coming out and just the tip gliding over the skin, tasting the salty sweat that covered it. 

Shocked by Alexander’s ministrations Magnus felt his knees nearly gave out. That his missing navel was his second mark was one thing, it also being one of his most sensitive and erogenous spots was written on a completely different page.

If he did not stop this or slow it down the whole situation could end embarrassingly fast for him. 

“Alec … Alexander.” Magnus moaned while his hands tugged hard on his hair. 

With a low growl of protest Alec moved his face a bit away to look Magnus in the eyes. The sight that greeted him made his pants only tighter. The warlock looked downright ravenous. And he was the one that put that look in his eyes. 

He, who was plain and simple, who never attached any attention, who was not stunning or beautiful like his sister or his parabatei. 

“As much as I am enjoying this, if you don’t stop this may go farther than you are ready for.”

It was hard saying those things, but Magnus would not push Alec into anything or rush him. And he was afraid that if they did not stop soon he would not be able to when Alec asked him. 

One of his hands came around Alec’s head, caressing his cheek and moving under his chin. With light pressure Magnus guided Ales to stand again until they were looking into each other’s eyes again.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to or are not ready for. Okay?” 

Now it was Alec’s turn to swallow hard. Does he want Magnus? Yes. But all the way? Right now? He was not sure. But he wanted something, that much he knew.

Magnus saw the hesitation in his eyes and began to take his hand away only for Alec’s hand to move and catch the others hand where it lay on his cheek. 

“I want you. I just … I don’t … not the whole way but I ….” Great now he was stammering again.

The smile that appeared on Magnus lips however was worth it. 

“Well, I have an idea what we could do, without going the whole way. But it would be better if we took this to the bedroom. A wall is not really comfortable for that kind of activity.” 

The coy smile he got made Alec’s heart flutter inside his chest. But walking to the bedroom meant to let go of Magnus, at least for a bit. And Alec was not sure if he could at the moment when an idea hit him.

He got a playful glint in his eyes and that was the only warning Magnus got before Alec’s hands moved from his hips further down under his legs. In one swift movement the Shadowhunter grabbed Magnus legs and pushed him up the wall, his body pressing the smaller man against it. Without missing a beat Magnus wound his long legs around the Nephilims hips. He could not help but let out a happy laugh which turned into a moan when their erections grounded against each other.

Magnus wound his arms around the Shadowhunters neck and was tempted to kiss him again. 

“God I love Nephilim strength.” Which earned him a deep laugh from the man holding him up. 

When Magnus reached forward to place his lips on his angels again, he was disappointed when Alec drove back.

“If you don’t want me to drop you, then you should better wait with kissing me again. I am not sure if my legs will hold us both up if you kiss me.”

This was the wrong thing to say. Magnus eyes lit up upon hearing that and Alec’s reaction was no different from the last time. His hips trusting forward, directly into Magnus, pressing him hard against the wall as Alec dove down to kiss his warlock senseless. 

As wonderful as is was to kiss Alec, and to be kissed like this by him. They both wanted more. 

Tearing himself away from Alec’s sinful lips, Magnus gasped, his lips only centimeters away from Alec’s. “Bedroom.” Was all he said while he felt like drowning in those deep eyes in front of him. 

Taking one last breath to steady himself, Alec pushed them off the wall and with long determined steps he carried Magnus into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am mean I am sorry but this is all for today. Only one more chapter to go. I would love to hear your opinions. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally guys, the last chapter for this story. Thank you all for your comments they always made my day way better. Thank you for staying with me and this story until the end. I hope you will enjoy the last chapter.

When his legs meet the bed Alec let himself down onto his arms, carefully letting Magnus fall from his hip into the soft sheets with soft “oumpf”. 

With a snap of his fingers Magnus removed their shoes and sent them somewhere into the living area which got him a smirk from Alec.

“No shoes in my bed.” The warlock said with played strictness. And Alec could do nothing but laugh before he leaned down and kissed those lips again. 

Before he could lower his body completely onto Magnus’, said one switched their positions so he was on top of Alec and his angel lay in his blood-red silk sheets.  
Looking down on him Magnus could still not believe that he got to have this wonderful boy to himself. Alec’s cheeks where covered by an adoring blush, sweat covered his body and plastered his hair to his face. Lips red from kissing and eyes wide and trusting. He wanted to remember this sight forever, to burn it inside his mind so whenever he closed his eyes, he would see his Alexander, just like this. 

The spell was somewhat broken when Magnus felt Alec’s hands behind his neck, drawing him downwards into another passionate kiss. 

He lowered his body onto the Shadowhunters, both moaning from the contact and grinding their hips together. Magnus’s hands moves over Alec’s body, until they found the hem of his pants. 

Breaking the kiss Magnus looked into Alec’s eyes. “I am going to remove your pants, okay?” When Alec nodded he let his hands wander to the zipper, pausing one last time and looking into Alec’s eyes for confirmation. Seeing no hesitation, he opened the button and pulled the zipper down, never losing eye contact with his dark haired angel. 

Without asking Alec raised his hips a fraction, enough for Magnus to pull the shorts down his ass. Sitting back he pulled them over his lover’s long legs, letting them fall just beside the bed leaving Alec in nothing but plain black boxers.

Again Magnus felt like he could not breathe. Alexander was breathtakingly beautiful. His whole body seems too consisted of muscles and skin. It was a sight to behold. 

But with being naked the feeling of vulnerability and insecurity came back to Alec’s eyes. Sensing his slight discomfort, Magnus let his hands wander down to his own pants. He saw how Alec’s eyes switched from his eyes to his hands and back again. Slowly, oh so slowly Magnus opened his pants, revealing the dark-blue silk boxers that were way too tight at the moment. 

Seeing Alec’s eyes widen a fraction the warlock could not hold back a little satisfied smile. He moved like a cat, while completely removing his own pants leaving him in the same state of undress as the Shadowhunter. 

He crawled back above the younger boy, his eyes never leaving Alec’s like he was constantly asking for permission and watching for any signs of discomfort. 

“Are you still sure you want to do this? We can still stop.” He was not sure if he could stop now but for Alec he would do anything. Their breath were coming short, their hearts beating so fast in their chests that they were sure the whole neighborhood could hear it.

“Yes.” One word, breathless, steady, confident. It was all the answer Magnus needed. 

He felt hesitant fingers grip his boxers, felt them being pushed down and over his hips. When Alec could not get them any further off, Magnus took over and pulled them off finally being completely naked in front of Alexander. Exposed, unguarded, in front of a Nephilim that race he swore never to trust completely. Oh how things had changed so fast. But he did not regret it. He wanted Alexander to see him, see what he did to Magnus, how hard he was just for him, how much he wanted him.

He saw Alec swallow as he took Magnus in from head to toe, his pupils dilating making his otherwise bright eyes seem completely black. 

Carefully Magnus reached for Alec’s boxers still not sure if he was allowed to take them off, or if Alec wanted to do this on his own. Before anyone of them loses their nerves he pulled the last fabric that stood between them off in one go. And Magnus could not stop himself from moaning. He was perfect. His angels cock was the perfect size and he wanted this in him like yesterday. But this would have to wait. Someday he hoped Alexander would be ready to take charge, take control over him and make love to him like he wanted him too, like he wanted to make love to Alec. But he was not ready for this, not jet.

With the flexibility of a cat Magnus moves his body along Alec’s, hovering above him, but not touching. Leaning down to seal their lips together in a heated kiss Magnus slowly lowered himself down onto Alec’s body. The moment their erections touched, it was like a switch was turned. The kiss grew more heated, more passionate. They were licking into each other’s mouth, teasing, tasting. 

When Magnus sucked on Alec’s tongue said boy’s hands grasped Magnus hips, holding them nearly too tight. He would leave bruises but Magnus did not care. He wanted those bruises on his body, proof that Alec was with him, proof of what they did. 

Oh God Alec could not think anymore. All he was able to do was feel. Feel Magnus’ body on his, Magnus lips on his lips, Magnus tongue against his, in his mouth. And most of all he felt Magnus erection sliding against his own. Angel he had never been this hard, it was almost painful. 

For a brief second Alec wondered how it would feel to have Magnus inside of him, or him being inside of Magnus. The thought send a shiver right down his spine and a wave of arousal so strong washed through his body it nearly took his breath away. 

He heard himself moaning, gasping out Magnus name like a mantra. And please. He did not know what he was pleading for exactly, but he hoped that Magnus would understand. He felt like he was losing his mind, and it felt absolutely wonderful. 

Suddenly there was a hand, cold and slick that was griping both of their cocks and pumping them in a steady rhythm. 

The sensation send shocks through Alec’s body and he tore away from the kiss to throw his head back while crying out from the intensity of this feeling. 

He felt Magnus lips against his throat, panting. One of Magnus hands was fisted in the sheets beside Alec’s head, the other was bringing them both closer to the edge. Alec moved his hands to Magnus back when he felt his release nearing. He tried to grip those strong shoulders, nails raking over Magnus back, leafing angry red marks in their wake. 

Alec’s cries grew louder while he felt himself pushing into the hand that was driving him insane. He barely heard Magnus ragged breathing beside his ear. 

“Alexander.” Hearing Magnus lust-filled voice drove Alec over the edge. His body spasms, his hips bucking of the bed and with a loud cry that was half Magnus name, Alec came over their chests in long spurts with Magnus following him only seconds after.

Alec was sure he blacked out after his orgasm, because when he came to he felt himself being tucked under the silk sheets pressed against a warm chest, arms around him, holding him while one hand was stroking his hair lovingly. He could smell the scent of sandalwood, Magnus scent. And a sense of peace filled the young Nephilim like he never felt before. He felt at ease, safe, loved. 

When he opened his eyes to look at the owner of his heart, he could not help but smile. Magnus was looking down on him with the most loving expression he had ever seen someone directing at him.  
“Good morning my darling.” The warlock whispered, not wanting to destroy the atmosphere that had built around them.

“Good morning.” Alec smiled back. Wait, morning?

Panic flooded Alec as he thought about the time. What time was is? He had to be back at the institute at in the morning. “Relax love, it is 4 in the morning. I am sure you have at least one or two hours until you need to leave, don’t you? And don’t worry I will make you a portal so you do not have to make the whole way on your own.” 

With a relaxing sight Alec sank back down into Magnus arms, closing his eyes briefly when he felt a light kiss on his forehead. “How are you feeling?” The man who held him asked. It could be his imagination, but Alec thought he heard a tad of insecurity in the question. Taking a deep breath while inhaling the sweet scent of Magnus, Alec lifted his gaze towards Magnus. 

“I feel wonderful. Better than I have ever felt before I think. Thank you.” He said as he leaned up to give Magnus a sweet and slow kiss. And right on cue he felt Magnus relax beneath him. 

“You don’t need to thank me for this. If anyone has to say thank you, it is me.” Alec looked at him questionably. Magnus gave a small laugh while shaking his head. He moved his body downwards so he was lying right beside Alec, their noses nearly touching.

“I don’t regret it, if that is what you are worrying about.” Alec spoke without thinking, because he was afraid that Magnus could think that. The smile he got was even happier than the former. “I don’t regret it either. I will never regret anything with you.” 

They stayed like this for some time, enjoying the silence, exchanging soft, simple caresses, kissing each other without haste. Somehow during that time their previous position changed and Alec was laying on his back with Magnus head on his chest, holding him secure against him. 

“Are you going to tell anyone about it? My other mark, that is? Embedding it in your database?” The warlock’s voice sounded so small, nearly afraid. Alec answered without thinking. “No. No I will not.” He kissed Magnus on the head. “I like it being our secret. Who else knows about you not having a navel?” He was curious. Was he the only one? Did Camille know? That thought brought a sour feeling to his stomach. “Just a hand full of people. I told one of my lovers about it, a long long time ago. They did not take it so well. And since then, I never told anyone about it. That is why I was afraid of you finding out. I feared you would be …. disgusted with me. My eyes are one thing and I headed enough about them from being beautiful to devilishly. They are nothing I can hide beneath some clothes in case I lose control. Me not having a navel however, I can hide that.”

Alec looked at Magnus disbelievingly. “Your eyes are beautiful. Do not believe anybody who says otherwise. I love your eyes.” Magnus smirked hearing this. “Yes I could feel that.” Making Alec blush bright red. Laughing Magnus kissed Alec’s chest, right above his heart before he laid his head down again. 

“And … you not having a navel, it does not disgust me. You could never disgust me. I kind of find it is … hot.” Gosh Alec was sure his face could win a competition against a tomato. “Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me.” 

They settled back into a comfortable silence while Alec’s hand was caressing Magnus back, drawing patterns over his shoulders and back down his spine mindlessly. He even thought he could hear Magnus purr one time, but it could have been his imagination. “Ragnor knew.” Magnus suddenly said and Alec tightened his hold around Magnus when he heard the name, kissing him on his head again, longer this time. “Catarina and Tessa, my closest friends – they are both warlocks – are the only ones who also know about it.” He explained. It brought a happy smile to Alec’s lisp and butterflies to his stomach. “And now I know, too.”

Magnus raised his head to look into Alexander’s eyes. “Yes.” He breathed. “Now you know, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it. The end. I hope you liked the development of this story and I would be very happy if you would follow my other stories as well. I would love to hear your opinion about the end of this one. Until next time.


End file.
